the second fire dragon, the blade, and the wolf
by possibly Gigan
Summary: god accidentally killed a gamer and anime fan. so when he reincarnates him it's in fiore with the high-frequency blade murasama and blade wolf from metal gear rising revengence, things are bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I figured that this was a good story idea, but I am willing to listen. The basic rundown is that god accidentally killed some poor idiot and feels bad, so he decides to ask the kid (16 years old when the show starts) what world he wants to be reincarnated in and the one he chooses is rather dangerous (cause, ya know, it's FT). So he makes him the brother to a punch-happy pyro, gave him the HF sword Murasama, and made bladewolf his familiar. This will start just before the phantom ark, as that is when things pick up**

(LINE BREAK)

Jack Crimson, a six feet tall sixteen-year-old with dirty blond spikey hair and blue eyes found himself in a room that only had a table and chairs, and an elderly man sitting in one. "Please, take a seat." The man gestures to the chair across from him, a kind and apologetic look on his face. Jack sits down and gave the man a questioning look. "I am so terribly sorry, but you are dead." The man apologized, but Jack only shrugged. "What's done is done, can't undo the past, so look at the now, that's how I live, or lived, I guess." Jack told him, causing the man to smile. "Still, I feel really bad, so, I am willing to reincarnate you into whatever world you want."

Jack had to think, this was a very rare opportunity. For a moment he thought of his family, then, where here wanted to go clicked. "Is the world of the anime 'Fairy Tail' optional?" He asked, to which god nodded, but then frowned. "Yes, but I have to drop you in during a rather dangerous time for the guild, the 'phantom ark' to be precise. You're going to want a weapon and familiar, and magic, of course." The old man recommended, and Jack got an idea that was both amazing and god-awful at the same time. An idea that could get him killed again, but could be worth it. "For a weapon and familiar, I want the HF blade Murasama and Bladewolf from metal gear rising revengeance, as for magic, well… I want to be a fire dragon slayer and brother to the one and only Natsu Dragneel." Jack said with a grin, the idea causing god to grin as well. The deity's smile is the last thing he saw before his world faded to black.

(LINE BREAK)

Jack woke up to see a clear blue sky, he found he was wearing a black t-shirt, pants, and running shoes. He sat up and saw an all too familiar town with an all too familiar building at the far end. ' _Well, might as well join up immediately.'_ Jack internally chuckled and began his trek to the guild with Murasama on his hip. Along the way, before he got into town, he tested his magic and realized that he already understood what he is supposed to do. And he also summoned Bladewolf, who insisted in calling him "commander" for whatever reason. The odd looking sword and _edgy looking robotic wolf_ understandably drew some looks, but they mostly went ignored. He soon found himself at the guild, and after a moment's hesitation, he opened the door…

Only to get headshot by a flying mug.

"Elfman! Watch what you are doing! You just hit this poor kid in the head!" Jack suddenly finds himself being hugged by the woman known as Mirajane or Mira for short. She was currently giving her younger brother a glare that instantly stopped whatever fight that was happening, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza are nowhere to be seen, so they must be on the quest that kept them away when Gajeel wrecked the place. " **Does not compute"** Bladewolf finally said something, Jack only chuckled. "So young man, why are you here?" a short man that Jack knows is Makarov, and he also knows that Makarov has a very good bullshit detector, so he tells the truth. "Two reasons, A) I want to join the guild and B) I'm looking for my brother and I heard that he is in this guild." He recounts, causing the master to raise an eyebrow. "And what's your brother's name?" the guild master asks, causing Jack to grin. "My brother's name is Natsu Dragneel." He proudly announces, causing everyone in the guild to look over. "D-does t-that m-mean…" Makarov stutters if pure fear, Jack smiles as he ignites his hand. "I am a fire dragon slayer." He states with, again, nothing but pride. This, however, caused the short guild master to pass out. Everyone else, in contrast, was overjoyed that they got another slayer.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" Mira asked with her ever-present smile. Jack looked at her and any doubt left him. He then noticed the aura of pure familial comfort the guild gave. "Left forearm dark green." He said with a grin.

(TIME SKIP)

Jack looked at the destroyed guild hall in rage, he hasn't been part of the guild for even a day and he considered it home. "One good thing, however, came out of this." He heard Makarov say, he turned to look and saw team Natsu facing the short man with their backs to him. All their outfits were the same as in the show, but Natsu had two scarves. "And that is?" Natsu asked, the anger about the guildhall evident. Makarov gestured them to turn around, and when they did, Natsu's face went from one of anger to shock. "J-Jack? Is that you?" He asked, hope in his voice and eyes. Jack grinned, feeling like he just found a piece of himself that he never knew he lost. "Long time no see, bro." Jack said, causing Natsu to tackle him in a hug and start to cry in joy.

"But, why did phantom do this?" Lucy asked, not knowing about their relationship with Fairy Tail. Mirajane then walked up to the group. "Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail have been at each other's throats for a couple years now, but nothing like this. It's probably a one-time thing." She answers, but Jack, knowing better, speaks up. "No, every fiber in my body is saying that this is just a prelude to the coming storm. Over the years I've learned to trust my instincts, and they say that this isn't over, it's only begun. But we must wait for the right moment to strike. Currently, nothing can be traced back to them, but when it is obviously them attacking us, we will hit them with the fury of a legion of dragons." He said, causing everyone to nod in understanding. They saw what he was saying, and understood. "You never led me down a bad path before, I will follow you to hell and back bro." Natsu said, smiling at his twin (AN: I don't remember Natsu's age so I just went with sixteen).

(TIME SKIP)

"So Jack, what's with the sword with a gun-sheath and robotic wolf?" Lucy asked him, they were in her apartment. Jack wanted to wait inside but Natsu dragged him in through the window. Lucy wasn't happy that the new guy broke in, but calmed down when they explained how he got in. "Well, they are literally gifts from God. The sword belonged to a warrior in another dimension. He had a bunch of names, the most important ones being 'Jack the Ripper' and 'Riden'. He got the evil sounding one at ten years old, due to his high kill count because his warmonger of an adoptive father made him into a weapon. He got Riden when he joined the good guys. The sword's name is 'Murasama' and it's something called a high-frequency blade. I don't know the science to it but basically, it cuts everything with ease. Bladewolf was one of Riden's ally's, he is a sentient robot to put it simply. Riden had done something that was the right thing but got him on the wrong side of the law. So, when he eventually fell, god held onto Murasama so he could give it to a worthy successor, and that's me." The others looked at him as if he was crazy. Natsu then began to chuckle, the rest of the looking at him. "You always have been a magnet for trouble. And _I_ am saying that." He said with a grin, causing Lucy, Grey, Happy, and Ezra to pale in fear. _Natsu_ thought that his brother caused trouble? They turn back to the other dragon slayer to see him asleep in a sudden sleeping bag.

(TIME SKIP)

Jack looked at what Gajeel did to team shadow gear in rage. He unsheathed Murasama and cut the metal holding them to the tree. He gently sets them down as master Makarov arrived. "I can handle our guild hall being destroyed, but I will not stand idly by as my children are harmed." A dark aura enveloped him as he crushed his staff. "We must go to war!" He shouted in rage.

(TIME SKIP)

"Hell yeah! Let's go swat some fairy's!" An arrogant Phantom Lord member shouted as he and his companions neared the door. As they were about to open it, the door exploded and revealed the entirety of Fairy Tail, Jack and Natsu at the front, and the entirety of them were pissed. And then, Master Makarov spoke.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I… have nothing to say here aside from Read the ANs, they exist for a reason. Oh and I forgot to mention that Natsu gave Jack one of the two scarves.**

(LINE BREAK)

"Fairy Tail has come calling!"

The entirety of the guild charged, ready for revenge. Jack and Natsu found themselves surrounded mages, who shot fire spells at them. But seeing as they are both fire dragon slayers and princes, they ate the flames, scaring the mages around them. "Oh now I got a fire in my belly!/I'm burning up now, who's first?" The two slayers shouted in perfect sync. Jack looked at Natsu and nodded, and fire dragon slayer spell circles appeared on their fists. " **Fire dragon wing attack!"** They shouted in unison. The two spells sent all nearby Phantom members flying through the air. Suddenly, Jack smelled something, something similar to a thunderstorm. He looked around, then up to see a human form in a cage, and Jack could feel the dragonslayer magic from them. "Macao, Wakaba! We got a caged dragonslayer in the rafters that needs evac!" Jack shouted to the pair. They looked around until they saw the mystery slayer. Macao hit it with some purple fire bolts, releasing the form from their prison. Wakaba grabbed them with his smoke and brought the form near him and Macao. The fire mage grabbed them and began the run back to the guild hall.

' **BANG!'**

Jack turned around and saw master Makarov walking through the door to the staircase. ' _And enter Gajeel in three… two… one…"_ Jack thought to himself. As if on cue, Jack saw Elfman go flying, and his brother uses him as a springboard. As he walked near, Jack overheard the argument between Natsu and Elfman. "Hey bro, mind sharing this dance with me?" Jack asked as he stood next to the punch-happy Pinkett. Gajeel looked at him confused, probably not recognizing him. He shook off his confusion and punched at the brothers with his iron dragon clubs. They both caught them, but while Natsu heated his up, Jack actually got it to begin to melt, causing Gajeel to groan in pain. He crushed it a little, as flames manifested on his forehead, and solidified, for lack of a better term, into a circlet. His normally blue eyes became orange and reptilian, giving them the look of a dragon.

"Now normally, I reserve this form for desperate measures, but it is the duty of a prince to protect those that will be under his care." The dragonslayer said, a grim look in his face.

Jack got a better hold on Gajeel's iron dragon club and swung him into the wall, logging him in it. " **Royal fire dragon's roar!"** The stream of fire enveloped the iron dragonslayer, not destroying the wall upon Jack's will. When the spell ended, Gajeel fell to the floor smoking, barely awake. It was then master Makarov fell from the top floor. Erza and Jack ran to his side and saw his sickly green skin. "Everyone back to the guild!" Erza shouted. All the Fairy Tail members began to run, except Natsu. "Come on Erza, we gotta make them pay!" Erza put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. It was a pleading one, and it told Natsu everything he needed. And so, the trio of Erza, Jack, and Natsu ran.

(An hour later, Fairy Tail guild hall.)

The Fairy Tail guild's morale was low. Their master was bedridden, the Guildhall was trashed, and a lot of them were injured. Natsu had arrived a few minutes late, a crying Lucy in his arms. She explained her situation to the guild, and asked them to just hand her over, but this idea was shot down almost instantly. "Hey, Jack, what was that second form you went into?" Natsu asked. Everyone got a little closer, curious about it as well. Jack sighed and began explaining. "That was _our_ fire dragon prince mode. All slayers trained by royalty in their category has it. Igneel just repressed your memory of it, as if you're not ready for it, you go full megalomaniac, and the only mercy for it is death. But, I do believe you are ready." Everyone nodded in understanding, but paled at the thought of an even more destructive Natsu.

Jack walked up to Natsu and put his hand in front of his brother's forehead. A dragon slayer magic circle appeared. " **Dragonslayer secret art: memory block: remove block one: passcode: king's reign."** Jack said, channeling his magic into the words. The magic circle glowed, then disappeared. A few seconds later, a fire circlet appeared on Natsu's head and he opened his eyes to show them in a black and sulfur yellow pattern. "You still with us Natsu?" Grey asked uncertainty. Natsu nodded, and grinned widely. "Yeah, just needed a second to get used to the memory and power surge." The pyro explained as he deactivated his prince form. It was then the person they saved from the Phantom Lord guild hall approached.

She was a girl at about five foot nine, had jet black hair, emerald eyes, and fair skin and was wearing a black t-shirt, worn blue jeans, and tan combat boots. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she and Jack made eye contact. Their eyes became reptilian and their canines sharpened into fangs. They got extremely close, and bit each other in the neck. From Jack's bite, came a red dragon head surrounded by crimson flames and a crown on its head. From the girl's bite, was an orange dragon with yellow lightning surrounding it. Both gained streaks of the other's hair color in their hair. The two pulled back, and their eyes and teeth returned to normal. "Huh, so I'm destined to spend the rest of my days with you, cool. Anyways, I'm Sarah Thunder, the lightning dragon slayer." The now named girl said, the new couple completely oblivious to the stares of the guild at the moment.

Jack then choose that moment to look around. Upon seeing all eyes upon them, he sighed and started to explain. "That was the typical dragon mating ritual. Unless the dragon or dragon slayer doesn't have teeth yet, the mates mark each other with the face of a dragon of their element, and a crown if they are royalty. Dragons have one mate that is destined since birth, and will seek them out once they come of age. Dragons marking each other is basically marriage. It's the same for dragon slayers, but we get some of the other's hair color, we can use and eat the other's element, and we can do things like unison raids with no problem." Everyone nodded in understanding. Seeing how it was late, everyone went home, Jack and Sarah staying at Lucy's home. But Jack walked right into a meeting, but that's a story for a later date.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Yeah I know, short chapter. I was losing the want to keep working on it so I wrapped it up before it never got finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's been a while.**

 **Ducks under thrown brick***

 **Listen, I'm sorry I took so long, I honestly don't know what happened. But I'm here now, and with the attack on Fairy Tail! So buckle in.**

* * *

Jack woke up with Sarah on top of him. Lucy had pulled out a cot for them, a cot made for _one person_. One would think that would be an awkward situation, but for dragonslayers, being mates might as well mean they are married. So Lucy was quite shocked when Jack layed down and Sarah used his chest as a pillow, both clocking out instantly. Jack gently shook Sarah, a small smile on his face. "Come on Sarah, it's time to wake up." He said gently, trying to coax her awake. "Nooo, your too warm." Sarah whined, hugging Jack's torso tighter. Being a fire dragonslayer, his body constantly emitted heat, making sure he was never cold. Jack sighed, though more out of amusement than annoyance. He suddenly grew an evil grin, an easy way to wake his mate up entering his head. He leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear. "If you don't get up, we'll find out if your clothes are as fireproof as you are." He whispered.

"Wh-wha-!?" Sarah stuttered, shooting up and off of Jack, who was laughing. Thankfully, it appears that Lucy had already gone to the guildhall. Sarah pouted, and flung a small amount of electricity at Jack. While it didn't hurt him, it still shocked enough to get him to stop laughing. They then went to the guildhall, casually talking as they went. One random tried to flirt with Sarah, but he backed off once he realized that she only had eyes for the fire dragonslayer at her side. They arrived at the guildhall, but instead of the nonstop partying that typically happens, the mood inside the famous building was somber. Some of the wounded were still being tended to, and those who were fine paced about, the reasons why varying. Mira was standing in front of the bar they had set up in the basement, a lacrima in front of her.

"Please Laxus, master is ill, we need your help!" She pleaded. The blond man on the other side laughed as if he heard the funniest joke known to man. He then looked back to Mira, a manic shine in his eyes. "Man, Makorov is pathetic! I don't see how this is remotely my problem, but tell ya what. If that new blonde girl becomes my girlfriend, I'll _consider_ -." Before he could continue, Mira used her sheer magic pressure to shatter the lacrima into dust. Jack idly noticed that Natsu inched closer to Lucy while Laxus spoke. "So that's it, we're on our own?" Jack asked, announcing his presence. Mira nodded, telling him all he needed to know. He shook his head, and looked around, seeing how the news that Laxus wasn't coming crushed morale down even further. He saw the looks of despair, of hopelessness, fear, and resignation. They needed someone to bring them back up from rock bottom, and Jack's mouth and body moved before his mind. "So, Laxus isn't coming, even when his family is at risk." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, climbing on top of a table.

"Then I say to hell with him!" Jack shouted. "We are a _family_ , and _family_ doesn't leave each other to the wolves! We show that bastard that we don't need him, and we do that by kicking the shit out of Phantom Lord! Look at yourselves, laying down in the dirt after one punch. We are _mages_ , men and women who use the power given to us to shape the world around us to our will and to defy death, and you guys give up after one ass-kicking? So tell me, what will you be? The sorry saps that gave up because they got punched? Or the mages who stood face-to-face with death and logic, spat in their faces, and said 'fuck you!?'" He shouted. The mages of Fairy Tail cheered, their morale brought from the grave.

Suddenly, another guild member raced down the stairs. "You all need to see this!" He shouted. Everyone who could fight ran up and behind the guildhall to see the Phantom guildhall walking with many spider-like legs. It stopped, and a massive cannon barrel extended from the mobile building. Magic energy began to build at the end of it, causing every Fairy Tail member's eyes to widen. "Natsu!" Jack shouted as he ran forward and shifted into his prince form. Natsu quickly joined him, also in his prince state. They stopped side by side and pulled their fists back, Jack's right and Natsu's left. " **Royal fire dragon's blazing shield!"** They shouted in unison as they punched their arms forward. A wall of solid flame appeared in front of them, and not a moment too soon, as the cannon fired. The beam of magic energy slammed into the fiery barrier, but the duo held strong. The beam slowly stopped, and the fire magic in it was absorbed into the two fire dragonslayers with their spell.

The sound of a PA system activating echoed through the bay, originating from the Phantom guildhall. " _This is your last chance: give us Lucy Hartfelia. This gun recharges in fifteen minutes, and that's how long you mongrels have to hand her over! If you don't, then this town will be reduced to a smoldering crater!"_ The Phantom Lord guild master, Jose, shouted through the speaker. Angry shouts aroused from the members of Fairy Tail, all in favor of protecting the blonde girl.

"We'll never hand her over!" Grey shouted.

"We'd sooner die than let you goons have her!" Came from Nab and Wakaba.

"WE'LL NEVER HAND HER OVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!" Erza screamed, requiping into her demon king armor.

"THEN DIE YOU SHALL!" Jose screamed after a moment. The PA system clicked off. Soon, purple ghost-like things began closing in on the Fairy Tail guildhall. "Those are Jose's phantoms! Rumor has it that every Phantom guildmaster has to learn how to summon them!" Cana shouted. Jack summoned Bladewolf, the UG appearing in a flash of light. "Protect the guildhall. Natsu, Elfman, Grey, let's storm the castle!" He shouted. Happy picked up Natsu while Grey made a bridge made of ice. Jack ran forward at full speed, quickly overtaking Natsu and arriving at the Phantom Lord guildhall first. He climbed up one of the legs and entered the barrel of the cannon, knowing that the lacrima powering it was on the other side. He arrived, and pulled out Murasama, the red blade humming as she was pulled from her sheath.

The fire of the element 4, Totomaru, appeared from around a corner, hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "I knew you would come here, you dragonslayers always rush into battle. Know that all fire is under my control, so you may as well give up." He said in a monotone drawl. Jack pretended to think about it for a second before giving his response.

"Nah."

Totomaru clearly didn't take kindly to such a casual dismal of himself, considering he charged forward and tried to take Jack's head off with his saber. Keyword there being tried, as Murasama had seemingly appeared in a perfect spot to block the attack. Jack punched the enemy mage in the face, before destroying his sword with Murasama, the HF blade cleaving through the saber with ease. Totomaru looked at what remained of his sword, when a hand grabbed him by the face. He looked between the fingers to see the bored face of Jack. "Oh, and I have lightning too." He said, right before electrocuting the enemy mage. Totomaru fell over, and Jack turned to the lacrima. He took in a massive breath, and used the signature dragonslayer spell. " **Fire dragon roar!"** He shouted, and the spell shattered the lacrima. Natsu and Happy suddenly entered, and after looking around, looked at Jack. "Already got it?" He asked. Jack offered a smile and a thumbs up in response.

Then the room began to move.

* * *

 **And cut! Damn, I have been making these chapters like crazy lately. Anyway, y'all have a good one.**


	4. sorry

Hey guys, sorry to say, but this whole "stay at home" thing has me real messed up, and I just can't find the motivation to do anything productive. So I don't think this story, or any story of mine, will get a new chapter in a while, so their all gonna go on indefinite hiatus until I get my motivation back. To hold you all over though, I'll be making a "story" over on my wattpad account godhelpme1. I put story in air quotes as it will just be my insane ramblings and ideas for stories far in the future, as well as a sort of indefinite Q&A. Come over and visit if you want, see you soon soldiers.


End file.
